The present invention relates to rural mailboxes and more particularly to a signaling device for indicating that mail has been deposited in the mailbox.
Incoming and outgoing mail for the typical rural and suburban household is picked up from and delivery by the U.S. Postal Service from a so-called "rural" mailbox. The mail carrier covers a route which often encompasses a considerable network of roads; therfore, the carrier only stops when he must deposit incoming mail or when he is signaled to pick up outgoing mail. The normal rural mailbox comes equipped with a flag which is raised to signal the carrier of outgoing mail. The carrier generally lowers the flag when he picks up outgoing mail, but no similar signaling flag is generally provided to signal the dweller of incoming mail.
On those days when the household receives but sends no mail, the recipient must either watch for the carrier, wait until after the latest likely delivery time, or pace to and from the mailbox. Since the typical rural mailbox is usually situated on the road for access by the carrier, and the dwelling is often offset from the road, it would be advantageous for the recipient to avoid unnecessary trips to the mailbox through heat, cold, rain, snow and the like. A suitable mail delivery signaling flag could eliminate many of these unnecessary trips by signaling the rural dweller that the mail carrier has opened the mailbox door.
A mail delivery signaling device which is suitable for the rural environment must solve several problems. One problem is presented by the fact that the rural dwelling is often situated a considerable distance from the mailbox. A suitable signaling device must be easily visible from a distance and from a variety of viewpoints.
Another problem stems from the fact that the mailbox is positioned along a roadway. The mailbox is usually mounted atop a post and cannot easily be sheltered. Therefore, any signaling flag mounted on the mailbox is constantly exposed to the elements. Springs or intricate working parts rapidly corrode under such conditions, rendering any signaling flag useless which employs such components.
Finally, and of utmost importance, is the problem of time. As previously mentioned, a rural mail carrier must often cover a large territory. He is usally unable, and otherwise unwilling, to invest seconds at each box to set a signaling flag. Therefore, a mail delivery signaling flag should automatically operate when the mail carrier opens the door to deposti mail. Also, the device should be easily reset so that even a child who is sent for the mail can reset the indicator. Such ease of resetting would also encourage the mail carrier to reset the signaling flag on those occasions when he picks up outgoing mail be leaves no incoming mail.
While indicator flags for signaling the delivery of mail are known, most of these are unduly complicated, not easily visible from a distance, or require the active participation of the mail carrier for proper signaling.
It is accordingly object of the invention is to provide a mail delivery signaling flag which will automatically operate when the mail carrier opens the mailbox. door, yet avoids the use of springs or intricate working parts.
Another an object of the invention to provide a mail delivery signaling flag which can easily be seen from a considerable distance and from a variety of viewpoints.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a mail delivery signaling device at a low cost.